A. Random Rearrangement of Tribehenin and Medium Chain Triglycerides
European patent application 322,027 to Seiden, published Jun. 28, 1989, discloses the preparation of a complex mixture of MML, MLM, LML, MLL, LLL and MMM triglycerides by random rearrangement of tribehenin and commercial grade medium chain triglycerides using sodium methoxide as the catalyst at reaction temperatures of from 78-91.degree. C. See Example 1.